Todo cambia
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Sam y Carly eran muy amigas de, pero al cumplir 13, los padres de Carly desiden mandarla a Londres a estudiar, cuando Carly vuelve se dara cuenta de que nada es igual a como era antes "-Sam?- -Carly?, que haces aqui?- -que te paso?- dijo Carly con los ojos cristalinos
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es un nuevo proyecto, y es CAM, unas de mis parejas favoritas, pero no solo tendrá esa pareja, también habrá, SamxFreddie, WendyxSam, pero la principal es CAM, y peleas entre estas, pero si no te gusta no lo leas, estas advertido para que después no se quejen, o digan cosas, espero no defraudar a los fans del CAM...**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, que son de Dan Schneider solo esta historia que es toda mía...**

**Titulo: Todo Cambia.**

**Capitulo 1**

_En un parque estaban dos niñas jugando en la caja de arena, asiendo castillos o solo escarbando, una niña eras de cabellos castaños, mejillas levemente sonrojadas, piel blanca y de unos 6 años de nombre Carly y la otra de cabellos rubios, mejillas rosadas, piel blanca y también de unos 6 de edad de nombre Samantha, pero como a ella le gusta que le digan, Sam... Las dos niñas siempre jugaban en ese parque desde que se conocieron, cuando se convirtieron en mejores amigas, iban a la escuela juntas, siempre asían cosas juntas..._

_Cuando les toco la edad de los 13 años, los padres de Carly decidieron mandarla al extranjero a estudiar por unos años, lo cual la puso triste a lo igual que Sam, no querían despedirse o alejarse de la otra, de su mejor amiga, en mas que hicieron, los padres de Carly ya tenían una decisión, ah Carly solo le quedaban unas horas para que su vuelo a Londres partiera, cosa que su amiga no sabia..._

_-argh, odio a tus padres- decía una rubia de 13 anos mientras se tumbaba en la gran cama de sabanas moradas de su habitación_

_-¡Sam!, son mis padres, no hables así de ellos- le dijo la castaña a su amiga que la miraba desde la cama_

_-... tu también los odias- le dijo con una mirada seria_

_-ya se, es que no puedo creer que me manden al extranjero, me alejaran de todo lo que quiero- dijo con fastidio mientras se acostaba al lado de su amiga_

_Estuvieron en silencio, que a Carly le pareció incomodo, y no sabía porque, pero en cambio la rubia estaba tranquila hasta que decidió romper el silencio que para ella era tranquilo..._

_-¡voy a extrañarte!- le dijo mientras la miraba, Carly al escucharla se sentó _

_-¿en... serio?- le pregunto con un tartamudeo_

_-enserio, eres mi mejor amiga, como no voy a extrañarte- le dijo mientras se sentaba también y le sonreía, a Carly le pareció linda la sonrisa que Sam le dijo, que sin darse cuenta le dijo;_

_-tienes una linda sonrisa- le dijo, a lo que Sam la miro extraña_

_-¿que?-_

_-¿que?... digo, también voy a extrañarte- le dijo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo_

_-de acuerdo... quiero darte algo- le dijo Sam a su amiga_

_-que cosa-_

_-espera- le dijo y fue a su joyero que estaba en su enorme estante de ropa de buena calidad que era gracias al dinero de su padre, saco de el joyero un collar con un pequeño corazón color dorado, se acerco a ella, y se lo tendió..._

_-ten, esto es un collar como símbolo de nuestra amistad- le dijo, Carly lo tomo muy contenta_

_-¡Sam!, gracias... yo...- no pudo continuar ya que un sollozo salió de sus labios, cosa que asusto a Sam, no esperaba que llorara por haberle dado el regalo que compro hace unas semanas_

_-¿Carly?, ¿por qué lloras?- le dijo con preocupación -mira, yo tengo uno también- le dijo mostrándole su collar con el corazón dorado_

_-Sam, es que, voy ah extrañarte mucho- le dijo, mientras lloraba, mas, Sam la abrazo mientras ella lloraba_

_-no, no puedo- le dijo Carly llorando_

_-que no pu...- se quedo en media palabra, al sentir los labios de su AMIGA sobre los de ella, se quedo en blanco, jamás pensó eso de ella, como Carly vio que Sam no asía nada en el beso, la empujo a la cama, y salió corriendo del cuarto, apenada, sabía que con eso, su amistad estaba en riesgo..._

_Mientras Sam estaba sin saber qué hacer, no tenía la mente clara, la sacudió y dijo a la nada;_

_-¿que fue eso?... mejor me doy un baño... y mañana le pediré explicaciones- dijo con mucha seguridad, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su amiga ya estaba montando el auto de su padre para ser llevada al aeropuerto que la llevaría a Londres, por mucho tiempo..._

**Bien, y ¿que tal?, ¿me salió bien?, ¿la continuo?, desde ahora les digo que abran muchas cosas aquí en esta historia CAM, y si quieren averiguarlo deja un review, y el capitulo estará pronto... :)**

**besos & adiós :p**

**-cpz (Belkis) :)**

**PD: perdonen los errores de ortografía :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como lo pidieron, aquí está el verdadero primer capítulo de esta historia CAM que espero les guste y no olviden dejar su comentario sobre como estuvo el cap. y si debería seguirlo.**

**Advertencia: esta novela traerá muchas cosas, y recuerden que aquí Sam es bisexual, así que después no digan, yo ya les advertí, es de ustedes si deciden leerla, pero no olviden que esta historia es CAM, :) **

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es sacada de mi mente, y que espero les guste... y sin más a leer :)**

**Capitulo**** 1**

_10__ años después***_

_Una rubia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama, que obvio no era la de ella, si no que era la cama de unas de sus "amigas" que se hallaba en las fiestas a la que solía asistir, hoy estaba con una pelirroja que dormía a su lado, ambas completamente desnudas, después de una noche loca y de copas, y así terminaron juntas, algo no nuevo en la rubia._

_Los rayos empezaron a tocar el rostro de la rubia, esto para ella fue molesto, y a regañadientes abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear barias veces para tener su visión de vista normal, al estar completamente con sus 5 sentidos, miro todo a su alrededor y lo que vio no le extraño para nada ya estaba acostumbrada, no por nada era una modelo y cantante profesional._

_Sintió algo moverse a su lado, ella volteo a ver que era, y vio que era una pelirroja mas._

_-hum, una pelirroja mas a mi lista- pensó la rubia_

_la pelirroja abrió los ojos completamente, y al verla le sonrió, se le acerco a la rubia y la beso en los labios, esta le correspondió de inmediato, pero como siempre ni uno de los besos que ha recibido la ha hecho llegar al "paraíso" , ni siquiera Freddie, su prometido, la imagen de Freddie llego a su mente, y aparto a la pelirroja que estaba encima de ella, y se levanto de la cama, la pelirroja la con el seño fruncido y le dijo;_

_-__¿qué__ pasa?, estábamos entrando en calor- dijo esto __último__ con sensualidad poniéndose boca abajo y sosteniéndose con los codos_

_Sam la miro y le sonrió__._

_-tengo que irme- le dijo la rubia buscando sus prendas por toda la habitación, la pelirroja resoplo y le dijo asiendo un puchero_

_-lastima, en verdad lo quería- dijo mordiéndose el labio y levantándose de la cama sin importarle su desnudes, en verdad lo hiso para provocar a la rubia, lo cual no logro, pero si la hiso actuar._

_-tengo algo importante que hacer, si no me quedaría contigo- le dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola, la pelirroja le respondió al beso, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al trasero de la rubia, y como está ya se quería ir se aparto de la pelirroja, se puso la ultima prenda y se despidió, no sin antes tomar sus llaves y su celular_

_-adiós- dijo la rubia simplemente dejando a la pelirroja confundida... _

_-nos volveremos a ver, Samantha Puckett- dijo la pelirroja a la nada._

_La rubia subió a su coche y emprendió camino a su hotel, avía desaparecido de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie, pero que importaba, además, sabia controlar muy bien su problema de nombre Fredwark Benson, en ese instante recibió una llamada, tomo el celular entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era su asistente Víctor, un rubio galán, con el cual accidentalmente se acostó, algo que no le gustaba recordar, ya que lo miraba como un hermano, decidió contestar la llamada mientras manejaba._

_-__¿dónde__ estabas?, te eh estado llamando desde hace mucho tiempo, anoche en realidad, me preocupe mucho, siempre me avisas con quien te vas, y ahora no lo haces, creí que te avían secuestrado- dijo muy alterado, la rubia tuvo que cortarlo a media frase con un; "cállate", este guardo silencio y la rubia continuo..._

_-calma Víctor, estoy bien, __¿sí__?, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar dos boletos de avión que vallan a Seattle-_

_-son tres con el mío- le dijo este, y luego pregunto cambiando de tema_

_-no me digas, con uno más, __¿__con quien ahora?, __¿__con Taylor Lautner?-_

_-no, no estuve con Lautner, pero un día lo estaré, además hoy fue con una pelirroja- le dijo sin importarle_

_-otra pelirroja, no te imaginas lo preocupado que ah estado Freddie- le dijo, la rubia hiso una mueca de fastidio_

_-hay, yo no lo obligo a que se preocupe por mí, que se vaya a un burdel si quiere tener una mujer a su lado- dijo la rubia fastidiada, en primera por qué no quería casarse ni con Freddie, ni con nadie._

_-__¡__Sam!, el te AMA, no puedo creer que le hagas esto, te lo eh dicho muchas veces, lo que haces está mal... tal vez... deberías empezar a amarlo...- dijo lo último en vos seria, la rubia al oírlo estallo en una carcajada y le dijo_

_-__¡__ja!, si como no- dijo con sarcasmo -sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre el amor... cuando llegas a sentirlo, y tratas de decírselo a esa persona, siempre, siempre, siempre ay algo que lo hecha todo a la mierda!- dijo ya bastante molesta, no le gustaba hablar del amor ya que le recordaba al pasado que trataba de olvidar._

_-hay Sam, lamento haberte recordado a Carl...- no pudo terminar ya que la rubia lo interrumpió._

_-cállate!, te eh dicho que no me recuerdes a esa- dijo aun mas enojada y los ojos cristalinos -ella ya no tiene que estar en mi mente, ella me traiciono, se alejo de mi sin decirme una palabra, y ni siquiera una llamada, para saber de que existía- para ahora la rubia tenia pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras, lagrimas de dolor y rencor, decidió no hablar de eso, ella la avía olvidado, ya 10 años sin saber nada de ella ya que los padres de Carly se avían mudado por trabajo, ya daba por muerta la esperanza de que volviera, y no sabía lo que le aria ella si se le ocurría regresar, quería llegar ya a los __Á__ngeles y tomar un avión a Seattle con Freddie, quería lo de hace rato, y solo había una persona que la asía olvidar (aunque sea poco) a Carly, y esa persona era Freddie, la persona con la que estaba obligada a casarse, si, obligada, cuando lo conoció le gusto, se hicieron amigos y perdieron la virginidad juntos a los 16, y decidieron ser novios a los 18, después Sam quería ya vivir su vida, y fue allí cuando su padre la obligo a estar con él, ella obvio se opuso, pero sin saber como su padre pudo manipularla, y así fue hasta hace un año cuando Freddie le propuso matrimonio, para entonces Sam quería gritarle en la cara que no lo amaba, y que salía con él porque su padre la obligaba, y ella le dijo a Freddie que iba a pensarlo, se lo conto a su padre, y este le dijo que si no se casaba con Freddie, la dejaría en la calle, eso a ella le valió, total era modelo y cantante, y muy buena según muchos, así que podría vivir de eso, pero su pare tenía un haz bajo la manga, así que le dijo que si no asía lo que él le decía, aria que nadie la contratara en el mundo de la moda y canto._

_-llegare pronto Víctor, y no me llames- le dijo Sam a su amigo, este solo le dijo en "adiós" y "cuídate", después se corto la llamada_

_en un apartamento estaba un castaño, y por su expresión parecía preocupado, este no dejaba de dar vueltas por lo preocupado que estaba, ella siempre le asía eso, así que decidió llamar a Víctor, el asistente de su novia y futura esposa_

_-hola Víctor soy yo Freddie, llame para saber si sabes algo de Sam, no sé nada de ella desde anoche- dijo el castaño con preocupación en su vos_

_-hola, ah... si... Sam- tartamudeaba el rubio sin saber que decir -...Sam ah... __¡__aquí esta! pero ya se va para el apartamento, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Sam estaba muy cansada y no pudo llamarte- dijo esperando que Freddie le creyera_

_-__está bien, se que contigo estará bien- dijo ya más calmado_

_-bueno Freddie tengo cosas que hacer, eh... adiós- dijo con nerviosismo, mas de una vez deseo decirle lo que Sam le asía, pero sabía que ella lo mataría__._

_Freddie ya más calmado decidió tomar una ducha, entro al baño, empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, se metió a la ducha con el agua lista para tomar una ducha larga, mientras se banaba escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrarse con fuerza, y con eso supo que era Sam_

_Sam bajaba de su auto, después entro al hotel donde ella y Freddie estaban viviendo cuando uno de los dos iba a los __Áng__eles, al llegar al apartamento busco sus llaves, al encontrarlas abrió la puerta y entro y después la cerro con enojo, se dirigió a la habitación, y oyó que alguien se estaba bañando, y supuso que era Freddie, se sentó en la cama, debía hacer algo para que calmara su enojo y borrara (aunque sea por un momento) a Carly de su mente, y pensó en Freddie__._

_se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño, ya dentro empezó a quitarse la ropa para quedar completamente desnuda, se metió con cuidado a la ducha donde su novio la daba la espalda, se acerco a él y acaricio su espalda, Freddie dio un pequeño salto y se volteo, al verla a ella le sonrió._

_-__¿qué__ haces aquí?- le pregunto tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, después hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, esta sonrió ante tal acto y pregunta del castaño_

_-__¿__no quieres que este aquí?, entonces me voy- dijo la rubia asiendo como que se iba, Freddie la sujeto más fuerte de la cintura mientras le decía que se quedara_

_-__¡__no!, quédate, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió que quieras ducharte conmigo-_

_-__¿__que?, no puedo ducharme con mi, futuro... esposo-dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello_

_-claro que si- le dijo mientras la besaba y la tomaba de las piernas, esta entendió lo que Freddie quería hacer, así que lo hiso, se sostuvo fuerte de los hombros del castaño mientras este la levantaba y ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Freddie... siguieron con lo que asían hasta terminar en la cama, demostrando así Freddie cuanto la amaba._

_-Sam, __¿estás__ lista?, tenemos que irnos ya, el avión sale en una hora- le decía Freddie que estaba en la cocina a Sam que estaba en la habitación _

_-ya voy, Sr. puntual-_

_-rápido no quiero perder el avión__-_

_-__¡__ya!, aquí estoy- le dijo Sam a Freddie, tomaron las maletas (Freddie las tomo) y bajaron asía un taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto__._

_Cuando estaban ya en el avión Sam le dijo; __¿__ves?, llegamos a tiempo, y tú que estabas de amargado-_

_-y si yo no te hubiera apurado tal vez no llegaríamos__-_

_-si como no- dijo Sam con sarcasmo_

_Ahí fue cuando Freddie se acordó de algo, sobre ayer en la noche._

_-__¿__Sam?- la llamo esta volteo a verlo, con una expresión de que continuara -__¿quién__ es Carly?- le pregunto, y de inmediato Sam borro su sonrisa_

_-__¿__por que dices eso?-_

_-bueno, es que anoche mientras dormías, dijiste "Carly" y sonreías, __¿__Carly es alguna amiga tuya?- esta volteo a ver para enfrente, y dijo con la vos seria y un poco de enojo_

_-no, no lo somos, y no quiero hablar de eso- dijo, Freddie vio su enojo, y quiso preguntarle porque, pero ella o interrumpió_

_-__¡__además!, __¡__otra vez despierto para mirarme dormir!- dijo Sam mirándole y dirigiéndole una sonría, este olvido rápidamente el tema anterior y también le sonrió_

_-sabes que amo verte dormir- le dijo mientras la besaba, después de esto le tomo las manos y entre lazo sus dedos, Sam bajo la mirada para ver sus manos unidas, dio un suspiro de cansancio, por un momento sintió lastima, si, algo que no avía sentido hace mucho tiempo, sintió lastima de Freddie, y del amor que el sentía por ella, lastima de lo que le asía a Freddie, tal vez debería sentar cabeza, y estar solo con __él__, pero no podía, simplemente ella era así__._

_Sam se encontraba entre las sabanas de una muy cómoda cama de su pent-house en Seattle, que compartía con Freddie__._

_Los rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro, asiendo que se despertara, se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que Freddie no estaba a su lado, sintió en el aire un olor que ella amaba, olor a tocino, boliviano, eso era una de las cosas que quería de Freddie, el sabía cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas. Se levanto de la cama, pero antes de salir recibió una llamada._

_-__¿__si?- pregunto cuándo contesto el teléfono_

_-__¡__Sam!, que bien que contestas, llamaba para decirte que hoy es la fiesta en el salón, ya sabes, estarán invitados muy importantes del mundo del espectáculo, y tu, no puedes faltar a esa fiesta, __¡__entendido?- dijo lo ultimo como una orden, Sam rodo los ojos y dijo;_

_-ya lo sé Víctor, por nada del mundo faltare a esa fiesta, además como el padre de Freddie es el propietario de esa fiesta, no debo faltar, debemos- dijo corrigiendo -te veré ahí Víctor- dijo y corto la llamada, después se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar lo que Freddie había cocinado para ella y el._

_-__¡__hey!- dijo Freddie al verla -ya despertaste, creí que despertarías mas tarde- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios_

_-hum, el olor a comida me despertó- le dijo Sam con una sonrisa, esa que Freddie y muchos amaban_

_-bueno siéntate, te la serviré en un segundo-_

_-bien- dijo sentándose y al momento recibió su desayuno_

_-y, __¿iras__ a la fiesta de famosos hoy en la noche?-_

_-si, justo iré hoy en la tarde por mi traje a la tintorería__,__ ¿y tú?-_

_-ya lo tengo listo, __¿crees__ que vallan muchas personas?-_

_-solo las más importantes para mi padre, y también irán invitados especiales, como nosotros- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba jugo_

_-así, __¿__cuales mas?-pregunto Sam_

_-bueno hay una modelo de Londres, es muy reconocida allá, y mi padre la invito a su fiesta y tal vez a trabajar aquí en los Estados como modelo profesional-_

_-de Londres- dijo Sam a lo que Freddie asintió_

_-bueno debo irme ya, tengo una sesión de fotos hoy, y el modelo no puede faltar- le dijo besando los labios de la rubia, tomo sus llaves y salió del apartamento._

_-Freddie, __¿__has visto mis sandalias de tacón que compre hoy en la tarde?, no las encuentro- dijo, más bien grito Sam al castaño que la esperaba en la sala_

_-__¡__Sam! cálmate, aquí están, las dejaste en el sillón- le dijo entrando al cuarto y llevando una caja blanca -creí que ya estabas cambiada- dijo entre cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole_

_-ya voy a cambiarme, pero tu sal de aquí- dijo tomándole la caja y sacándolo de la habitación_

_-ok, yo te espero afuera- dijo siendo sacado por Sam, después fue a sentase en el sillón a esperar a Sam, 30 minutos después, ella salió_

_-y, __¿__como me veo?- pregunto Sam poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura, Freddie volteo a mirarla y abrió los ojos a tope_

_-te... te ves hermosa- dijo sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella, Sam usaba un vestido azul ajustado y corto, que marcaba sus curvas._

_-tu no te ves mal- le dijo ella -bueno vámonos, oh llegaremos tarde- después de eso salieron a la limosina que los llevaría a la fiesta, en verdad Sam quería ir en su auto o el de Freddie. Esta era una fiesta privada, así que no irían fotógrafos (no muchos)._

_Ya estando en la fiesta, todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja, mas en Sam ya que su vestido era muy llamativo, esto era algo que a Sam le gustaba, ser el centro de atención__._

_En una mesa estaban Sam y Víctor, este con emoción le decía los nombres de los que estaban en la fiesta._

_-... y no vas a creerlo- le decía con emoción_

_-__¿qué__ cosa?- decía Sam tomando un coctel que le avían servido_

_-adivina a quien vi-_

_-hay, ya dilo, me matas de curiosidad- le dijo con mas curiosidad que antes_

_-acabo de ver a...- le decía despacio y emocionado -... a Taylor Lautner-_

_-no te creo- dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos_

_-pues créelo señorita__-_

_-voy a buscarlo- dijo levantándose de su asiento, pero fue detenida por Freddie, el ni avía oído nada de la plática, pero tal acto la avía asustado creyendo que la avía escuchado_

_-__¿qué__ pasa?- le pregunto Sam con nerviosismo_

_-mi padre quiere que conozcamos a alguien- dijo este sonriéndole y llevándola a donde estaba su padre._

_Al llegar con donde el padre de Freddie que estaba acompañado de una castaña que les daba la espalda ya que hablaba con una pelirroja._

_-padre aquí estamos, __¿__a quien querías presentarnos?- pregunto Freddie_

_-bueno ella es la modelo de Londres, de la que te hable, Sam, Freddie, ella es Carly Shay- dijo el padre de Freddie, mientras la mencionada se daba la vuelta y al ver a Sam frente a ella borro su hermosa sonrisa del rostro, Sam se encontraba en las mimas circunstancias, ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, sus ojos solo estaban en la castaña que tenía enfrente__._

_-__¿__Sam?- dijo Carly con un brillo en sus ojos_

_-__¿__Carly?- dijo Sam pero con todo lo contrario a Carly, Sam parecía enojada y... __¿__dolida? __-__¿qué__ haces aquí?..._

**Y, ****¿****qué tal? me quedo bien, por favor me dejarían su opinión en un review, eso me ayudaría a continuarla, si quieren que la continúe, si no la borro :| **

**Y perdonen la tardanza, pero es que estaba castigada y pues...**

**Bueno dejen su review con lo que quieran y perdonen los errores de ortografía ;)**

**besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola este es el nuevo capítulo numero 2 de Todo cambia, que espero les guste, este es mas de la vida de Carly, lo que ella ah hecho desde que se fue de Seattle, y sin mas...**

**Gues:**** intentare seguir tus consejos ;)**

**Nota: Icarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia que es de mi cabecita y espero dejen review, y a leer**

**. . .**

**Capitulo 2**

**. . . **

Diez años lejos de Seattle, Lejos de lo que alguna vez quise, y aun quiero, lejos de la rubia carnívora, mi mejor amiga, o eso es lo que aun creo, sé muy bien que no estuvo para nada bien que me fuera sin avisarle, pero, no tenía el valor de tan solo hablarle por teléfono, y decirle que me alejaba de Seattle y ella justo esa tarde, no tenía el valor, por lo que hice, besarla, se también que ella no gusta de mi, pero, tampoco podría vivir con eso, estar cerca de ella, y a la vez lejos, no podría tenerla para mi, por más que quisiera, ella jamás seria mía, triste, pero cierto, pasando los días, al saber que ella estaba tan lejos de mí, me puso mal, al imaginarme que podía estar con alguien que no soy yo, me ase rabiar, pero ahora, nada ha cambiado, me sigo sintiendo mal.

Seguro se preguntaran quien soy, ¿no?, pues soy Carlota Shay, pero no me digan Carlota, mejor díganme Carly, me gusta más ese, bueno en lo que iba, no les diré por ahora mucho sobre eso, me pone muy triste, pero a veces me pregunto, si yo me hubiera quedado, abría alguna oportunidad entre ambas... y tal vez... pero que digo, sería una gran casualidad que Sam también fuera lesbiana, lo cual no creo, seguro ella está ahora ya a de haber tenido, como unos diez novios, yo solo en todos estos diez años, eh salido con una sola chica, ¡si chica!, ya saben porque, con la cual creí que me ayudaría a olvidar a Sam, pero no lo hiso, quieren saber su nombre, se llama Wendy Springer , sip anduvimos un tiempo, pero no resulto, ahora ella está en América, se supone debe estar aquí desde ayer, ¿le abra pasado algo?, ha, a veces puedo ser un poco paranoica, eso me lo decía muchas veces Sam, bueno, como sea, hoy justo tengo que volar lo más rápido posible a Seattle, porque fui invitada a una fiesta de jóvenes famosos, Wendy y yo fuimos invitadas, ya que ambas somos modelos, pero eso no me preocupa, si no que, tendré que viajar a Seattle!, lo cual me tiene muy nerviosa, que tal si... no, debo ser positiva, pero por qué Wendy aun no ha venido, ya debería estar aquí, en unas horas tenemos que volar a Seattle, y ella, jugando a buscar una chica, fui sacada de mis pensamientos porque la puerta de mi apartamento se abrió, revelando a una cansada pelirroja, de nombre Wendy.

-Hola vaga, e supone que debías de estar aquí desde ayer- la regane por su falta de puntualidad.

-Estoy muy cansada Carly, necesito descansar- dijo acostándose en la cama.

-¿Sabes?, hoy viajamos a Seattle, mañana es la fiesta en la que no debemos fallar-

-Bueno mis maletas están listas, solo déjame dormir un poco quieres, estoy muy cansada-

-¡No!, cuéntame como te fue, ¿a dónde fuiste?, cuéntame- le exigí que hablara.

-jal, está bien, pero me dejas dormir luego-

-¡Sí!, pero cuenta ya-

-De acuerdo, pues fui a los Ángeles y me encontré con una rubia, muy sexi, tan solo deberías verla, pero lo malo fue que solo estuvimos una noche, tuvo que irse, ni siquiera me pregunto mi nombre- dijo asiendo un puchero, yo reí ante tal acto.

-¿Y cómo se llama ella?- le pregunte, pero esta ya estaba roncando -Mmm, será después.

Ya al pasar las horas, tuve que despertar a Wendy para que se arreglara, y así pudieran partir a Seattle, ya en el avión mi mente viajaba al pasado, como cuando Sam y yo estábamos juntas, pero como amigas, mi mano fue hadar al corazón de mi collar, yo aún conservaba esa cadena, un regalo que ella me dio, y que cuido con mi alma y todo, esto es lo último que ella me dio, como pacto de nuestra amistad, solo espero que ella lo recuerde, y la cuide como yo lo hago, pero... ¿ cómo sería todo si me hubiera quedado con ella? ¿Estaría conmigo? o... ¡que! debo descansar un poco, estoy muy agotada, aunque no sé por qué, creo que de pensar demasiado en Sam, intentare dormir un poco, tome los audífonos de mi celular, para escuchar un poco de música, y así poder dormir, por alguna razón, esto me calma, y a los pocos minutos de escuchar A thousand year - Christina Perri, linda canción la que escogí.

Soñaba algo tan lindo con una rubia llamada Sam, pero tenía que llegar alguien y despertarme de mi cuento de hadas, era Wendy la que me zarandeaba para luego ver que mis ojos se abrían con cansancio.

-¡Hey dormilona!, el avión aterrizo, y es tarde, apenas dormiremos una hora antes de alistarnos a la fiesta, ¡vamos rápido!- con lo cansada que iba tome mi bolso, para dirigirnos a la limosina que nos esperaba, y nos llevaría a nuestro hotel, para después llevarnos a la fiesta tan esperada, no se pero, presentía algo sobre esa fiesta, y no sé que era, pero lo sabría.

Al llegar al apartamento, creí que dormiría, pero no, la única que lo hiso fue Wendy, yo, decidí observar a Seattle desde la enorme ventana de vidrio, con la cual podía mirar muchas cosas, como los otros edificios, podía ver las aves blancas que pasaban, las nubes se miraban con un color naranja, supuse que era porque el sol se estaba escondiendo, siempre eh querido ver la puesta de sol en el mar, dicen que es genial, me encantaría verlo, acompañada del amor de mi vida, Sam... pero claro, ese solo era un sueño, del cual debería despertar, me aleje de la ventana para dirigirme a la cocina, tome un cereal sin empezar que ahí se encontraba, un poco de leche y me dispuse a comerlo, mientras miraba televisión, no había nada importante, solo miraba una entrevista que le asían a un modelo, de nombre Fredwark Benson, Mmm, Benson, debía aceptarlo, ese chico era guapo, cualquier mujer gozaría tenerlo, supongo que ella sería muy afortunada, segura que si no fuera lesbiana, ahorita moriría por él, al chico como de unos veinte y cuatro, le preguntaron sobre su novia, ¡así que si tenía!, el solo contesto, que la amaba y que pronto sentarían cabeza, jum, al parecer pensaban casarse, la entrevista acabo y yo decidí alistar mi vestido de esta noche.

Decidí mejor despertar a la dormilona, yo ya estaba casi lista, Wendy se metió a bañar, para salir como a los veinte minutos, yo arreglaba mi cabello y maquillaba mi rostro, al terminar me vi en el espejo, y mire a una castaña muy sexi, esto era algo que nunca cambiaria, mi forma de vestir, me encanta lucir sexi y... llamativa, mi vestido era de rojo corto por las rodillas, con un escote lindo y llamativo, que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, me encantaba como me veía.

Ya ambas listas salimos del hotel directo al auto que nos esperaba, este nos llevo a la entrada del lugar, no avían tantos **paparatsis**, al parecer no hicieron tanto escándalo con respecto a la fiesta, eso es bueno, es privada y no hay flashes por todos lados, me gusta esta fiesta, y al parecer, dentro de ella la estaban pasando muy bien, al entrar avían actores que conocía, ellos bailaban como locos, seguro no avían tenido una fiesta como esta en años.

-¡Carly!, veo que recibiste mi invitación, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- me dijo un hombre, un poco mayor, pero con un toque de galán, y creo que él era Jeremy Benson.

-Hola, a mi me alegra verte-

-Claro, ven, y trae a tu amiga contigo, te presentare a mi hijo- yo lo seguí, y al llegar a donde él se detuvo, pude ver al Hombre que vi hoy en la televisión, pero claro, como no lo pensé antes, son Benson ambos, Jeremy le dijo algo y este se fue, quedando solo los tres, Jeremy encargo unas bebidas para nosotros, Jeremy me contaba la razón por la de esta fiesta.

-... Y como ves, hice esta fiesta, para ver si estos jóvenes, podían quitarse el estrés, del mundo de la fama, necesitan un respiro, y como lo has visto, están muy bien con la fiesta, y, soy bueno para ser fiestas privadas, ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos- y tenía la razón, esta si era una fiesta como las de antes de entrar "Al mundo famoso".

-Tienes razón, y me gusta, es muy tranquilizante-

-Eso es justo lo que quiero!- dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa, justo en ese momento sentí que Wendy me hablo, así que me voltee a verla, y ella me hablo de los más guapos a su parecer, yo reí ante lo que dijo, cuando escuche mi nombre tras de mí, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con lo que mis ojos estaban viendo... era ella, era Sam, mis ojos no podía apartarlos de los de ella, esos ojos azules, que extrañe tanto, no podía creerlo, estaba, feliz y nerviosa al verla, solo espero que ella también sienta lo mismo.

-¿¡Sam!?- dije con mucha esperanza en mis ojos, pero, los de Sam se miraban diferentes, y no supe que era.

-¿Carly?, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto, pero su vos no sonaba muy contenta que digamos, y eso me dolió...

**. . . **

**¿Corto? lo sé, pero, es que tengo un pequeño bloqueo, pero, aquí les deje el capitulo, que espero aunque sea corto, les haya gustado, y por favor dejen un comentario ;)**

**Y tal vez el otro este más rápido de lo que piensa. ^****͜**

**Besos & adios**

**-cpz (Belkis) **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡****Hola! si lo sé, me eh tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero, aquí esta, y espero les guste y dejen un comentario, eso me aria muy feliz**

**Nota: ICarly no es mío, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia.**

**Capitulo 3**

**. . .**

Ambas chicas se miraban, los que observaban a su alrededor las miraban raro, "¿acaso se conocían?" se pregunto Freddie, el padre de Freddie las miraba extrañado, "acaso Sam la conocía y nunca la avía mencionado? pero por qué?" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Wendy solo miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa sínica, y decidió intervenir para que dejaran de mirarse, Sam martillaba a Carly con la mirada, cosa que Carly noto, y ahora su mirada era confusa, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, "acaso se avía enojado con ella? pero que avía hecho?"

-Hola, señorita Samantha!- intervino Wendy la pelirroja, y todo contacto visual de rubia-castaña, se perdió, y ahora la atención estaba en la pelirroja -es un gusto conocerla por fin- dijo Wendy sonriéndole y extendiéndole una mano, Sam la reconoció de inmediato, la rubia sonrió nerviosamente y estrecho su mano.

-Un gusto... ah...-

-Wendy, Wendy Springer, no lo olvide-

-No lo olvide- le dijo Wendy frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo hare- la vos de Sam era cortante, una avía sido así, el señor Benson decidió hablar.

-Amm, ¡bueno chicos! espero se lleven muy bien, y Sam- la llamo, esta que miraba a Carly sin apartar la vista, tuvo que hacerlo debido al llamado.

-¿Si?-

-Tú que eres una de mis favoritas, le mostraras la empresa completa a Carly mañana, y espero que se lleven como grandes amigas- decía el señor Benson con una sonrisa simpática, pero Sam protesto.

-¿ Qué?, pero ¿por qué yo? no puede alguien mas hacer eso, yo soy una cantante y modelo, no una guía de turistas- dijo la rubia molesta, algo que les sorprendió a los tres castaños presente, Wendy solo sonreía, por alguna razón le gustaba lo que miraba.

-Saman...- iba a decir el señor Benson, pero Freddie lo detuvo.

-¡Sam! deja ese comportamiento, no es apropiado en ti- la regaño Freddie como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Sam lo miro molesta, y Freddie continuo -intenta ser un poco más profesional, y deja las indiferencias, tienes que hacer lo que mi padre dijo, tu le mostraras a Carly la empresa- Sam iba a protestar -¡y no se hable más!- Sam estaba muy molesta, "¿acaso Freddie estaba de lado de Carly?" eso nunca había pasado.

-Entonces está claro, ¿Carly?- esta miro al señor Benson y este continuo -Sam será quien te mostrara la empresa, y, por favor Sam, trátala bien- esto se lo susurro -Bueno, ¡yo los dejo disfrutar de la fiesta!- dicho esto él se marcho, dejándolos solos.

-Bueno, yo quiero un trago mas, ¿Sam puedes acompañarme?- le pregunto Wendy a Sam en un tono coqueto, tal parece que no le importaba que la rubia tuviera compañía, Carly también noto ese tono y le advirtió con la mirada, Wendy solo se encogió de hombros y espero la respuesta de Sam, la rubia noto las miradas de la chicas, miradas que no le gustaron para nada, así que decidió, echarle mas leña al fuego.

-Claro, vamos, me buscas después amor- le dijo a Freddie en un tono muy meloso y después lo beso muy apasionadamente, Wendy miro a Carly y esta aparto la mirada de los que se besaban, Sam termino el beso para después caminar asía Wendy tomarla de la mano y se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Freddie y Carly solos.

-Parece que no le agradaste mucho- le dijo Freddie a Carly, esta lo miro sorprendida para decir con sarcasmo;

-¿En serio lo notaste?- no quería ser grosera pero, estaba molesta.

-Tranquila, se le pasara, siempre ha sido celosa con nuevas modelos, pero no te preocupes, ella sabe que la amo solo a ella- Carly lo miro sin poder creérselo, "¿acaso estaba siendo engreído?" pensó Carly.

-¿Por que dices eso?- le pregunto Carly -nunca se me ah venido a la mente tener algo contigo.-

-No eh dicho eso, pero, te eh notado en este momento, ¿qué te pasa a ti con Sam?- le pregunto Freddie a Carly en un tono muy serio.

-Eso no te importa, tu ya has de saberlo- le dijo está mirando a otro lado y cruzándose de brazos, Freddie rio sarcástico mientras se pasaba el pulgar y el dedo índice por los ojos.

-A ver, si yo te digo, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? es porque no se qué pasa, entre ustedes dos, y el comportamiento de Sam, fue raro frente a ti, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?- volvió a preguntar, le exigió.

Carly empezaba en verdad a molestarse, no podía creer lo que tenia frente a ella, un chico que parecía lindo y dulce, termino siendo un engreído que piensa que lo puede tener todo y se cree muy apuesto para llamar la atención de todas las chicas.

-Yo no tengo que contestarte eso, y si quieres saber que paso entre Sam y yo, pregúntaselo, pero eso si, tal vez te moleste, porque aunque no lo creas, yo fui más importante para Sam una vez- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse a buscar a Wendy e irse con la excusa de que estaba cansada, pero sus pasos una vos la detuvo.

-Si, tú misma lo has dicho, ¡fuiste!, importante- y con esto el castaño desapareció entre la multitud de gente en la fiesta, Carly no podía creérselo, el avía dicho la verdad, ella avía sido importante para Sam, lo fue hace 10 años.

**. . . **

Con Sam y Wendy al llegar a las bebidas Sam la soltó con brusquedad e izo que esta la encarara.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Hay, cálmate! tal parece que no hayas tenido una noche muy buena conmigo hace unos días- dijo sensualmente Wendy mientras se acercaba a Sam, esta se aparto, no estaba para juegos ahorita.

-Contesta, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Carly? y ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-La conozco desde que se mudo a Londres, tuvimos un romance años después, pero terminamos, y, Jeremy nos llamo para trabajar en su empresa y Carly acepto eso no es mi culpa- decía un poquito molesta Wendy, Sam la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo a los baños de mujeres, al entrar cerró la puerta y la miro.

-¡No digas mas nada! solo, necesito relajarme, la presencia de Carly aquí no debería molestarme- dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza, estaba entre molesta, y triste, eso ultimo no lo mostraría, pero, debía calmarse.

-Te ves estresada- le sonrió Wendy, Sam la miro incrédula, pues no entendía su tono de vos -Y podría calmarte- dicho esto, la tomo de la cintura acorralándola a la pared y la beso, Sam le correspondió de inmediato, tal vez solo necesitaba tener sexo, para lograr que se calmara, y no lo haría con Freddie, estaba molesta con él, además, dudaba llegar a casa noche, el beso se termino, pero sus cuerpos seguían pegados, Sam levanto la mirada un poco para verla a la pelirroja comiéndosela con la mirada, bufo ante eso, Wendy era unos centímetros mas alta que Sam, y no asiéndole caso al bufido de fastidio, volvió a besarla, las manos de ambas no se detenían, recorrían el cuerpo de la otra sin importar nada, Sam la separo antes de hacer algo.

-No haremos nada... aquí- le dijo para después tomarla de la mano y salir del baño, Wendy sonrió con victoria, aria lo que fuera por que Sam la amara a ella, y no a Carly o a ese tal Freddie, de eso estaba segura, Samantha Puckett, seria suya por siempre, y nada la iba a detener.

**. . . **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que está un poco corto pero, más adelante abra Cam, tan solo esperen el próximo, y por favor, no odien a Sam, y díganme, que les pareció este Freddie, el será, aunque no lo crean, el más malo de la historia, solo ya verán, antes pensaba hacerlo un terrón de azúcar, pero, nop, mejor un kjaksdj, y que piensan sobre Wendy**

**¡****Bueno por favor dejen un comentario!**

**Besos & adios**

**-Cpz (Belkis) ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores de "Todo cambia" espero les guste, y por lo que vi en los review que me mandaron, creo que se sorprenderán mucho con Freddie, ya que no será un terrón de azúcar, excepto con Sam, bueno, ya sabrán...**

**ICarly no es mío, y ya no hay tiempo de que lo sea :'( pero, esta historia si es mía :) así que, a leer...**

**. . . **

**Capitulo 4**

**. . . **

Sam manejaba a su departamento, se encontraba muy cansada, y como no, la noche que tuvo fue muy movida, al parecer Wendy sabia aprovechar el tiempo, lo que ahora la fastidiaba era que no tendría tiempo de descansar, tendría solo que llegar a su departamento, tomar una ducho helada que la despertara, hoy sería un día atareado y fastidioso según Sam, ya que justo esa mañana tendría que verle la cara a Carly casi todo el día, y para colmo, Freddie la había llamado, al parecer poco molesto por haber desaparecido de la fiesta sin avisar, pero ya que, ella sabia controlarlo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, se bajo del auto en el que iba, entro al ascensor y después salió de este, directo a su departamento, al abrir se topo con unos grandes brazos rodearla y arrinconarla a la pared, Sam se asusto que hasta dio un gritito del susto, pero que fue callado, gracias a los carnosos labios de Freddie que atacaban salvajemente los suyos.

-¡Freddie!- exclamo apartándolo, este la miro sin entender. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque tu salvajes?-

-¿Qué? acaso no puedo preocuparme por la mujer que amo y al verla querer besarla para expresarle que la amo- ¡Eso! esas cosas a veces a Sam la enternecían, por segundos, pero lo hacían.

-Estaba con Wendy- le informo -Y platicamos un poco para conocernos, pero se izo tarde y me quede en... su apartamento, y aquí estoy, ya no te preocupes tanto- le dijo Sam en tono coqueto, en el cual Freddie callo fisilmente, y dejo el asunto de lado, y la volvió a besar con una intensidad que Sam comprendió, era que Freddie quería tenerla en la cama ahora mismo, pero Sam no quería, estaba cansada, además de que el tiempo le era ya corto, así que rompió el beso.

-Mmm... Bebe, tengo que irme ya, a la empresa, ya sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito una ducha rápida,- le dijo separándose del, y caminando a la habitación, abrió la puerta de su closet para sacar un conjunto de ropa cómoda para ella, a los segundos entro Freddie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tan ansiosa estas por mostrarle toda a empresa, a... Carly Shay?- le pregunto Freddie que se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación, Sam lo miro un poco mal ante lo dicho por el castaño.

-Si por mí fuera, desearía descansar, pero al parecer tú y tu padre me arruinaron esa idea gracias a Shay, y no, ¡desearía no verle la cara!- dijo ya un poco molesta, Freddie chasqueo la lengua y después dijo;

-¿Que fueron tu y Shay?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, Sam detuvo lo que asía y lo miro, ella no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

-... Solamente fuimos... ¿amigas?-

-... No lo sabes!- dijo Freddie, al parecer esta situación no le gustaba, lo que sabía era que su prometida era suya, y nadie por quien sea, nadie se la quitaría, ni tampoco una vieja amiga.

-No te enojes por algo que fue, y jamás pasara, nuestra amistad fue un error- Decía Sam dándole la espalda, y quitando toda prenda de ropa de encima de ella, Freddie la miraba con detenimiento -deja de mirarme así- le dijo Sam, Freddie rio y se acerco a ella abrasándola por atrás -Freddie ahora no- le dijo Sam al sentir que Freddie empezaba a besarle el cuello, este la ignoro -Sabes? a veces pienso que solo me tienes para tener sexo conmigo-

-Ja, ¡claro que no! estoy contigo porque te amo, y me encanta acerté mía- le dijo dándole la vuelta y pegándola a su cuerpo, Sam le rodeo el cuello y Freddie la beso, Sam hasta el momento estaba tranquila con el beso y no fue hasta que semi-abrio los ojos para ver que a quien besaba no era Freddie, si no Carly, Sam se espanto al verla y se aparto de golpe rompiendo aquel apasionado beso.

-Jum, ¿qué pasa amor?- le pregunto Freddie un poco asustado ante la reacción de la rubia, Sam miro al rededor y ni rastro de la castaña.

-Ann, nada, necesito un baño Freddie, yo sola- decía dirigiéndose al baño y cerrando con seguro la puerta, al entrar se recargo en la puerta blanca y pensó en lo sucedido hacia unos minutos.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? por que volvió, porque a mi vida, esto ya no debe doler, ya no, ya no siento nada por Carly Shay- decía Sam a sí misma con los ojos un pocos vidriosos.

**. . . **

Una castaña no tan alegre entraba por las puertas de cristal de un gran edificio de modelaje, al entrar se dirigió al ascensor, estaba molesta por varias razones, 1; Sam Puckett al parecer la odia, y ella aseguraba que era por no haberle dicho nada de cuando se iba 2; Estaba Freddie, el arrogante que aparenta lo que no es, y gran obstáculo para acercarse a Sam, que sabia no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y 3; era que Wendy le dijo que Sam la odiaba completamente, Y, que habían pasado la noche juntas, eso en verdad la molestaba, a pesar de que no fueran nada ahora le molestaba, Sam tenia pareja (aunque fuera un estúpido) y tenía que respetarlo, no sabía cómo pero hablaría con Sam de eso, y Wendy, también hablaría con ella, como pudo hacerle esto!? Ella sabía perfectamente lo que la castaña sentía por la rubia, y esta va y la besa, y ¡para colmo duermen juntas! Carly izo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en esto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la hermosa castaña salía de ahí, se dirigió a una de las secretarias, esta al verla la reconoció y antes de que la castaña dijera algo, la secretaria un poco de 37 años de edad le dijo que el señor Benson la esperaba en su oficina, Carly entro y se encontró con una hermosa cabellera rubia sentada en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de el escritorio.

-Estoy aquí- anuncio, Jeremy la miro y le sonrió muy paternalmente, pero en cambio la rubia la ignoro mirando a la nada, como si eso fuera lo mejor que puede haber.

-Por favor Carly, siéntate- esta obedeció y volteo a ver a Sam por segundos, en cambio, Sam no quería hacer contacto visual -Bueno chicas, espero se porten bien, y Sam! espero trates bien a tu acompañante, y tiene que explicarle como manejamos el negocio en esta empresa... y sonríe- Sam lo miro incrédula ante lo último, y Jeremy no la miro, en cambio abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un folder y dándose lo a Carly, esta lo tomo ceñuda y Jeremy hablo.

-Eso es para que lo leas y te familiarices mas con la empresa, ya que no creo, que...- esto último lo dijo bajando el tono de su vos y mirando a Sam, esta rubia le frunció el ceño.

-Mejor empezamos con el "trabajo"- dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento, Carly la imitó y la miro a los ojos, Sam los aparto de inmediato y se dirigió a la puerta, Carly en cambio se abraso al folder y se quedo ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, Sam y Jeremy la miraron incrédulos.

-Oye! Carly tenemos que empezar- pero Carly estaba estática, sin moverse, y no fue hasta que Sam cansada la tomo de la mano, al sentir ese contacto salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la corriente que bajaba por toda su columna estremeciéndola, en cambio Sam, no era para nada diferente, sintió lo mismo, así que des izo que ese contacto que ambas encontraron placentero debía cortarlo, sus corazones lloraron ante la pequeña perdida, sus corazones en el fondo sabían la verdad, ellas debían estar juntas, y no enemistadas, pero Carly sabia algo, lucharía, ya sufrió por no tenerla, 10 años, y no estaba dispuesta a no tenerla por mas, no sabía que aria, y n importaba por quien tenía que pasar para tenerla, no importaba quien.

**. . . **

-Necesitaba urgente hablar contigo- decía un castaño sentándose frente a un escritorio, del otro lado estaba un hombre mayor y rubio que lo miro como intentando descifrar que urgencia era esa.

-Te escucho Freddie-

-¿Quien rayos era Carly Shay en la vida de Sam?-

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa abriendo los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

-Ann, pues, Carly Shay era la mejor amiga de Sam cuanto tenían 10 años, pero ella luego se fue y Sam se, sintió algo triste y distante de todos, se distancio de casi todos, no salía, se encerraba en su cuarto, después fue cuando Sam decidí mejor seguir su vida- y termino de decir el señor Puckett, Freddie empezaba a entender lo que sucedía en esta situación. -... aunque, ¿por que lo preguntas?-

-Volvió Carly...- fue todo lo que dijo para después salir por la puerta café, el señor Puckett estaba confundido, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Freddie con eso... decidió mejor dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en su trabajo.

**. . . **

Se sentía nerviosa, tener a Sam frente a ella, además de la vista que le daba, era muy incomodo, solo podía escuchar la vos de Sam hablarle de vez en cuando para decirle algo sobre la empresa.

- ...Y aquí es donde se graba música, ya sabes, se hacen canciones y eso- le decía Sam con fastidio, Carly miro el cuarto, al parecer era una habitación de cristal, según sabia era anti sonido o algo así, estaba escondido, no se miraba a simple vista, Carly supuso que era porque se hacían grabaciones, y no debía salir otro sonido que no fueran notas de música, Carly decido entrar a esa habitación y con sus dedos toco los instrumentos (N/A: solo tocarlos, pero no hacer música), Sam decidió entrar también, la rubia la observaba de lejos, siempre con esa mirada de desprecio, Carly la miro a los ojos y esta vez, Sam no aparto la mirada, estaban hipnotizadas con los ojos de la otra, azul y café se mesclaron en una mirada, la de Sam ya no era dura, sino más bien de necesidad, la necesitaba, aunque sabía que nunca se lo diría, ni a ella ni a nadie, Carly decidió acercarse, Sam izo lo mismo, al estar cerca Sam como era la más baja, pero no tanto a la altura de Carly, pero si la rebasaba, se miraban como diciéndose muchas cosas, y Carly en verdad quería que sucediera, quería besarla, ella, la castaña se iba acercando a la rubia, que la seguía viendo, pero sin moverse, al estar a milímetros del rostro de la rubia, y a ver cerrado los ojos ya, solo sintió el aire, Sam se había apartado, y se había dirigido a la puerta, presa de la decepción y tristeza decidió seguirla, paro se dio cuenta e algo...

Sam se aparto de ella, quería mucho besarla, nunca había tenido esa necesidad tan grande, pero ya debía dejar eso de lado, ella ya no debía sentir ese sentimiento, que había hecho lo posible por olvidar, se había dispuesto a no sentirlo mas y así lo aria.

Se acerco a la puerta de esa habitación de sonido, pero al querer abrir la puerta, no pudo, estaba cerrada, intento forcejar tan fuerte como pudo, pero no se abría.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Carly tras ella preocupada.

- ...Estamos encerradas...- fue todo lo que dijo...

**. . .**

**:) Un poquito corto, pero necesario, por favor, chicos, denme su opinión, se los pido por medio de un review o PM como sea, lo tomare en cuenta.**

**Perdón también por las faltas ortográficas, sé que me arto algunas Hs o los '**

**Besos & adiós**

**Por si les interesa, pueden seguirme en twitter, mi twitter es Belkis_coldprin ahí pondré cosas como cuando actualizare, cosas de mis novelas ;)**

**-Cpz (Belkis)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, se queme eh tardado con este capítulo, y lo siento mucho, perro aquí esta, y ojala les guste :)**

**. . . **

**Nota: ICarly no es mío ni sus personajes, solo esta historia, que espero les guste...**

**. . . **

**Capitulo 5**

**. . . **

-Que!?, como que encerradas a que te refieres!?- Pregunto Carly alarmada mientras se agarraba de los cabellos, y Sam recordó, Carly era claustrofóbica, Sam rodo los ojos al recordar eso.

-Tranquila, saldremos pronto, alguien vendrá y nos encontrara- dijo Sam tratando de calmarla, pero sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero que tal sino viene nadie y morimos aquí!- empezó a gritar la castaña histérica -Auxilio! ayuda, no quiero morir aun! Auxilio!- Sam cansada de sus gritos se acerco a ella e hizo algo que sabia iba arrepentirse...

**. . . **

Freddie manejaba su auto con la mirada casi perdida, pensando lo anterior hablado con el padre de su prometida...

"fue la mejor amiga de Sam hace 10 años" "ella se fue" "Sam se quedo triste"

Los ojos del castaño estaban furiosos, su novia había tenido un comportamiento extraño en el poco tiempo que Shay llevaba en Seattle. Detuvo el auto en una parada, frunció el ceño enojado, "que mas paso antes en esa amistad?" se preguntaba, frustrado de no sabes golpeo el volante de su auto, su puno quedo rojo.

-Nunca antes me había pasado esta mierda!, esa chica no se acercara mas a mi Sam- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Hay!- se asusto al escuchar esa vos, y el golpeteo en el vidrio de su auto, era Wendy, la amiga de Carly, eso lo asusto un poco, y bajo el vidrio del auto.

-Crees que puedes llevarme a la empresa Benson's? además, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo- le dijo fingiendo preocupación, Freddie le hiso seña con la cabeza de que subiera, y así lo hiso.

-Y que es eso que tienes que decirme?- le pregunto a Wendy, ella bajo la mirada fingiendo que la situación le preocupaba, la luz de parada dio verde y Freddie tomo su camino -... Freddie, es Carly, ella quiere hacer algo muy malo- Freddie se tenso al escuchar ese nombre "algo malo"

-Que cosa?- le pregunto Freddie con la mirada en la calle.

-Bueno, no sé si decírtelo, pero, si sabes que ella y Sam fueron amigas hace mucho tiempo- Freddie asintió, y ella continuo -Y, si sabes que Carly beso a Sam unas horas antes de irse...- Freddie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, ya se han besado -Y eso no es todo, ella me dijo que hará lo posible por alejar a Sam de ti, que no le importara que hacer con tal de que tu ya no estés en su camino...-

-...Porque me dices esto si Carly es tu amiga?- le pregunto, Wendy obviamente se esperaba esto.

-Por que la desconozco, jamás pensé que ella se metería en una relación, y no sé porque, pero pienso que ella en verdad ara algo muy malo para apartarte de ella-

-Carly no podrá conmigo, ya veras, y gracias por la información Wendy, que bueno que abriste los ojos-

-Pero no le digas nada de esto a nadie, y yo podría mantenerte informado de todo lo que piensa hacerte Carly-

-Me serás de ayuda, Wendy, y lo primer qué debo hacer es poner en contra a Sam de Carly.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Freddie, no me gustaría que Carly les hiciera algo malo, ni a ti ni a Sam- dijo con "angustia"

Siguieron su camino a la empresa hablando de cosas que harían por su parte, Wendy por su parte fingía preocupación, pero por dentro moría de carcajadas por el chico que según ella, era su enemigo, y que mejor plan para acabar con tu enemigo que pretender que estas de su lado...

**. . . **

Sam se acerco a Carly y le dio una cachetada para que se tranquilizara, y se tranquilizo.

-Por que me pagas Puckett?- le reclamo la castaña tomándose la mejilla donde minutos antes Sam la había golpeado.

-Lo hice para que te tranquilizaras Carly- le dijo Sam sin mirarla.

-Pues dolió- se quejo la chica castaña.

-Lo siento-

-Pero gracias-

Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, Carly a vio con asombro.

-Samantha Puckett te disculpaste!- dijo Carly, olvidando por completo la cachetada antas dada.

-No empieces con eso Carly- le advirtió Sam

-Como que... pero, te disculpo por la cachetada, me tranquilizo un poco-

-Humm, si te vuelves a alterar lo volveré hacer- le dijo ahora mirándola, pero en su mirada no había enojo, sino una pequeña chispa de diversión.

-Claro... - Y quedaron en silencio, Sam saco su celular para poder hacer una llamada, para que las sacaran de ahí.

-Sabes? Sam, creo que, había otra manera de tranquilizarme...- le dijo Carly acercándose a la rubia sin mirarla. -...Como este...- dijo Carly agarrando a Sam de la barbilla, y besándola en los labios, si, Carly la había besado, la estaba besando, los ojos de la rubia se salían de sus orbitas, Carly Shay se había atrevido a besarla, y diablos! sí que le gustaba ese beso...

**. . . **

**Y sé que esta corta el capitulo, pero espero que les guste... Y me dejen un review! por favor**

**Besos y adiós ^^**

**-Belkis_Coldprin ^^**


End file.
